Revenge of my brother
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Helios have a brother name Damious . Damious was in love with rini. Rini married Helios and rini gave birth two a beautiful baby Girl her name is rose serenity. Damious is very jealous of his big brother and want everything he want the power to into dreams rini and the baby he have. Damious want rini and his baby girl.
1. Chapter 1 damious strike

Revenge of my brother

Helios had a brother name Damious . Damious was in love with rini. Rini married Helios and rini gave birth two a beautiful baby Girl her name is rose serenity. Damious is very jealous of his big brother and want everything he want the power to into dreams rini and t he baby he have. Damious want rini and his baby girl. And he will take it by doing that he will take Rose serenity.

Chapter 1 Damious strike

King Helios and queen Neo serenity(rini) was happy to about been parents and the star was very happy as well. Rini gave birth to a beautiful girl her name is princess rose serenity. Everyone adore her even her grandparents king Endymion and neo queen serenity. Everyone love her as well for the inner scouts and rini scouts as well. She had purple hair and bun like me and my mother. Helios was happy to be a father and I am happy to be a mother. Everyone was telling me my daughter is so beautiful . And sudden a powerful gust came by and everyone was saying what happen. Me and my mother was scared and are husband are ready to protect us. Then Helios hear that evil laugh and I think he knew who it was. Damious came out of the shadow. And everyone was frozen . The only think was me Helios and my daughter, . Helios you know him. Yes that my little brother. Hello big brother. It been a while have it. Are you happy to see me. Not really now leave. I don't want to leave. I wanted to see my niece. Stay away from my child. Oh Helios been protecting of your daughter haven't you. Damious walk toward the infant. Oh my she is the most beautiful princess I ever did see. She look just like her mom and her grandparents do she. What do you want I want to make you suffer Helios. What you did to me so many year I can count . I wanted to hurt you very badly but every time I have it you always beat me. I tried to put the pretty flower in a long sleep but you had to get her out. You know am the keeper of dreams. So she have a crescent moon on her forehead. What do you want damious. I want to kill you and pink hair girl. But I can let you two be frozen forever just like your family my queen. But I think I take you daughter and raise her as my own. Damious you put a hand on my daughter I swear you will wish you haven't left you kingdom. Hhehee. Is that a threat. You know where to find me. She so adorable she is very pretty just like her mother. You know where to find me big brother. Hahahahahaa. Damious let talk little brother please. He gone and everyone is out of there . What happen. Mom dad. My baby she missing. What. Helios brother took her. We have to get her back.

Helios ( flashback) hey big brother come play with me. Not now damious am busy with work yo have to wait later. End of the flash back. My baby brother I wish I spend time with you and no abandon you. Helios where you brother live. Dlysion. It the opposite of my home world. The planet is feeling with hate and anger am the only one can protect .I only want rini and I to go. You guys stay here. No way we a team and we protect are queen. I know that guys. But my brother is very different. He a dark Pegasus

Mean while back at dlysion. Waa. Stop crying you brat. Come on I look like you father. Waa. Servant. Yes king damious. Take care of this kid or I put her into a deep sleep. King she just a baby. Silence. I take her out. Dark mirror show me my brother and the pretty flower.

Ah. There are coming good. I beater go greet them should I.

Greeting Helios and queen rini. Where is my daughter brother. Don't worry she safe for now. If you put a hand on her I swear you regret it . Now I want her cute little niece. Where are you. To get to me you have pass my three tests. And if you pass you reach me you can get beat me and get you daughter back. But if you failed rini is mine and her daughter, and there will love me an did get rid of y our big brother . Hahahahaaaa..

Helios I never love you baby brother. Rini. He wasn't like this when we was kids. What happened. I don't care right now is getting are daughter back and beating damious once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2 The first test

Chapter 2 the first test

We came in the dark forest of death. It called that because lots of people died here and there soul are lost. A spirit told us a story. Once upon time there was this two people just like us. looking for a way out and never got out of the dark forest and wonder around for every. There jobs is to help lots traveler out this dark forest. I ASK HELIOA ARE their lover. He said yes there are. Just like us. It was the longest forest every. But we can't give up. We have to get are daughter back and defeat you evil brother once and for all. As they went to the gate damious was watching them. Helios is so determine to get his daughter back. My niece have are mom eye. But she look like the pretty flower. I always wanted rini and you took her away from me. Let see if there passed this forest. It was very long and dark. Helios l yogh guard us . Oh my big brother I can't let you use your power can I. Helios you light is gone. Now what you going to do. We almost gave up hope when a pink light came out. Hello my name is Missy and I will guild you out. You the lost spirit are you. Yes. I wanted to find my true love but couldn't get out of the forest on time. Neither did he. So we wonder in this forest guild lost travel out. We only come out if your love is so strong. And the blue light came out. My name is Jeffery and yes we guild lost out only lover though. And your love is so storm just like are. The spirit told us and we was out of the forest. Thank you . When you bet you brother king Helios we be set free and are spirit can be together. Don't worry missy and Jeffery we set you spirit free. The next test want be so easy he will stop you for passing the next one.

Helios you little brother pays dirtying. I know he wasn't like that when we was still sibling. But he different now. Let move on to the river of loneliness.

Meanwhile at damious castle

Damious was drinking his favorite drink. Red wine. and he was watching his foolish big borhter and the pretty flower he was in love with. soon i will have rini as my queen and your daugther as well and she will love me as her father. Anf you will feel my pain of alone and darkness. i should have been the ruler of elysion . no you. i hate you helios and you going to died by my hands alone.


	3. Chapter 3 the loneliness river

Revenge of my brother

Helios have a brother name Damious . Damious was in love with rini. Rini married Helios and rini gave birth two a beautiful baby Girl her name is rose serenity. Damious is very jealous of his big brother and want everything he want the power to into dreams rini and t he baby he have. Damious want rini and his baby girl. And he will take it by doing that he will take Rose serenity.

Chapter 3 river of loneliness

After we passed are first test we came to the lake. We saw a pier and a boat. Helios and I knew it was strange about the pier. But we have no choice we have to get though this river to damious castle and beat Helios brother. Reni. I hear story about this lake. What the story about this lake. It called the loneliness river. Long along before Elysian was born. There was this pretty princess and she loves this boy. And he was in love with her. The wanted to get married. Btu the boy falls in love with someone else and married as well. She heard about him and was upset and alone. She came to this river and drowns. The called this river the loneliness river. Because she feels so alone she commits suicide. And her spirit will begin up anything that shrouded your heart. For example if you feel your family never ever love you she will began it out. So her spirit is in the water. Correct. Let just get across this water. Missy and Jeffery said this test it's so easy that it looks. We got two spaces I feel alone. I remember as a child I was alone most of the time. When Wiseman turns me against my family in fact my family did care for me. Now Helios brother have my child and I never give her back I feel alone. And a hand touches my shoulder my maiden are you okay yes. I just think what if we don't get out of this river. What if you brother keep our daughter for every. We have to believe in are self. We can't let this river show us are true emotion we have to fight it by doing this we love each other. I love you my maiden. I love you Helios. Then the river wasn't dark anymore it was blue as err y and a lady came out of the river it was princess kyzuki. . Hello my name is princess kyzuki. I was the most beautiful princess here. But I was heartbroken when my true love finds his own true love. I feel so alone I drown here. M y spirit is to make you feel loneliness but I saw how much you two love each other I couldn't do it anymore you love each other and I feel the same way you two did. She guild us to the pier. And your love touches my heart and is happy to see this. Thank you princess kyzuki. You have your final test this want be easy for you two. Damious will try his best to stop you.

Meanwhile damious got sick of the baby cry. Thos didn't I tell you keep her quiet. She just misses her parents. I don't care. Keep her quiet or I put you in a deep sleep. I need that kid alive you see. If I want to make rini my queen. I need that brat alive. I am her father. I think over my mind

(Damious mind) Damious she loves you. And I love you as well. Thank you my little flower. Now let go to the garden. And Helios my big brother is a statue. And crying seeing his family forget him "maiden don't forget me. Rini rose serenity.

Hahahaha this is perfect everything coming to my plan Hhehee. Waaaa. Keep her quiet. Majesty she just a baby. I don't care. Like I said if you don't keep her quiet I will put you in a sleep stage got it.

Mirror shows me the lady and my brother. What there passed there test. How can there impossible the have to get through the river of loneliness. No way. Well there final test want be so easy.

Helios you have to tell me what happen to you and your little brother. Helios. I think it time to tell you what happen to me and my baby brother

Helios and damious was very close. Both ruler of elysion. Helios protect everyone dream same for his little brother. But think got different hellos is very busy of dream you see. And damious feel so alone as every when Helios didn't spend so time with him. Damious find a dark gem crystal and it made him strong as ever and turns him evil.


	4. Chapter 4 Helios and damious

Chapter 4 Helios and damious

(Helios and damious was very close but the dark gem crystal turns his brother against him. Damious is very jealous of his big brother. Can Helios and rini get there angel back from this monster.)

Rini it a long story and I guess I better start. Long go on elysion. Two brother rule together on their home planet. The oldest jobs is to protect dreams and the other one my little brother keep dream in reality. I was so busy protect everyone dream from the queen of the evil circus. I tried to keep her from enter my world. I was so busy protect everyone form nightmare and my little Brother wanted some attention but I was too busy. Damious deiced to find someone else for attention. And he fined this gem. I ask him where you have been. He told me none of my business and leaves me alone. I hate you. I never ever hear him say those words to me. I always love him every since he was born. The dark gem crystal turns my brother against me. Sometime I hear him? Talk to the crystal saying he better than me stronger then me. And I should take the kingdom by force. I did some reading on it. That gem turn anyone heart so pure into darkness and hate. I tried to get that gem always for him. Rini. I wanted my little brother back. He turns to a dark Pegasus and I turn into my form and we fight, I told him to give me the gem so I can destroy it. I will not give you my friend he the only one that listen to me. I hate you Helios. I tried to reason with him. I had not choice but to ban shined him of our planet. No one knows of my brother but me. Now he want revenge and he took are daughter.

If we don't get her back. He will raise her to hate me. Rini my love we have to stop my brother with all cost. Can we reason with him? That dark gem crystal turns my brother against me. I can't do it again. Rini am sorry. You hate me do you? Is the worst brother ever? No you not! You love him. Why would a sibling work so hard to get the one he care about? We will get are daughter back I promise. And restore your baby brother. You think rini of courser my love... Now let go to the maze to get to the palace to rescue are daughter.

She asleep master good. Hand her to me. She so pretty. Hey little one. Well I have a surprise for you Helios. When I get rini and let her forget you along with this boatful child in my arms she calls me husband and this bounce one dad. You see how much loneliness I feel for a long time. The last test he has to do is in a maze, it time to separate them heee.


	5. Chapter 5final test

Chapter 5 final test

Me and Helios went into the maze it was very long and something was different Helios and I are separated. I keep calling for Helios. But I couldn't find him. So I keep moving. Looking for him. Damious was watching the pink hair girl. If she want Helios so badly then so be it. Damious transformer into his big brother. And pick up the baby. Let go see mamma shall we. I made out of the forest and I saw Helios and he have are daughter. Helios you beat you brother. Yes I have my love here are Baby. Waaaaaaa. Helios why is she crying. I don't know she probably hungry let go home and feed are daughter she so pretty. It okay rose momma here. Rose (some time can telepathy, that not dad) Helios let go home. Okay my rini. We was about to leave when a man who look just like Helios came out of the exit. Rini. Helios. Helios over here. Which one is the real Helios? Rini. Am the really one. No I am. Silence I find out who the real Helios. But how. Rose. Okay I do a test of mine own. If my daughter don't cry. What you mean she can sense who her father is. Because she the princess of dreams as well of been princess of the moon. Damious saying to himself no wonder this brat don't like me she know am not her father. So we have a test to find out who my husband is. By holding rose severity and if she don't cry on either you two then you the real Helios. Helios in front of me. You number one. And on my left is Helios number two. Okay number one. Hello little girl. You so pretty... say dad. Wawa. She probably hungry. Give her to m e. Okay Helios number two. Here my daughter, Helios used to sing his daughter a sing for her to go to sleep

Hush now good to sleep it time to rest you head

It time good bed. Sweet dream my cupcake let the horse take you to sweet dream

Hush now my Rosie good to sleep.

The baby falls to sleep. Rose serenity thought. (Papa). Helios you the real one. Damious was angry no. You are ways have everything. The planet elysion the girl and you have a family. I always want a family. You took everything. This love damious. You tried to take over my kingdom and took my daughter. You haven't change a bit.

Helios I really despite you. If I can have rini and you daughter then I get rid of your family. Damious summon all the power in him and send at rini and his daughter. Helios runs in front. Gwwwaaaa. Helios. Helios. Helios.

Rini I want make it. I will died and I want to hold my daughter one last time before I go. I always love you and your mother and I always be watching over you. Sweet dream my daughter I glad I am your father. Helios.

Damious saw what happen and was upset. Damious if you love your brother me and your niece please help us. He cares about you. He loves you even though you turn evil.

He cares about me. He your family... damious saw his big brother died. His wife a widow and a child fatherless. He saw the dark gem crystal is the cost of his pain. He threw it to the ground but it came back to his hands.

You can't get rid of me that easily. I am the one who gave you everything. Your own kingdom you own planet. And you cry over someone who didn't care about you. Helios always cares about me. If you kill me you died as well. That a risk I want to take. Damious summon all his energy at the dark gem crystal and crush it. Killing the it and he was on the ground he crawl to his big brother and said Helios I am sorry I did this and trying to turn you own kid against you I am sorry and I do one more thing before I go.

Damious used all his energy and heal him. Rini I am sorry and tell my niece am not a bad guy. You see babies can tell if someone is evil. And she senses it. That why she keeps on crying she doesn't like me. I restore Helios so she want be fatherless. Farewell.

Thank you damious and you not evil. I be in sprit I be watching over you all.

Helios awoke and I told him what happen. He upset his baby brother is gone but he be watching them in spirit. And Helios hugs his sleeping daughter. We came back and everyone was happy to see rose serenity. Dad was happy to see his granddaughter keep on hugging her and kiss her. Mom was hugging her as well she love grandma as well. Rose serenity was 2 year old. And a toy came down it was damious but she called purrruu. He like the name. But for long way it be called Diana _p.


End file.
